


Blood and Tears

by turquoisedragon513



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Mentions of reanimation??, Multi, vortex gonna get some fucc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisedragon513/pseuds/turquoisedragon513





	Blood and Tears

((Alright have this dumbass thing bout Taser and Hide after my bullshit brings him back.))

“You doing okay big guy?”  
“Could be better.”  
Ironhide grumbled, wincing as Taser crawled to his shoulder, claws digging into newly repaired components.  
“Want some high grade? Ripclaw just made a new batch.”  
“Wouldn't mind it.”  
Instantly, the dragonformer swiped a cube over, grumbling about not being a barmaid.   
“Vortex. Berthroom. Now.”  
She snapped, making the Con jump, but wander over to the door anyways. Ironhide cracked the cube open, offering it to Taser, who shook his helm.  
“You need it more than I do. Besides, with the news coming in we're going to need you.”  
The nundasuchus didn't elaborate, just glared at the ceiling.  
“Hey, Ironhide. You're not a fan of that reincarnation scrap, right?”  
“No. Why.”  
“Dunno. Just… think the boss is working on a new body for that conjunx of yours. Ratchet’s coming back.”  
Ironhide chuckled, downing the cube. For once, good news.


End file.
